politicalideologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic socialism
Democratic socialism is a description used by various socialist movements and organizations, to emphasize the democratic character of their political orientation. The term is sometimes used synonymously with 'social democracy' Foundeing democratic socialism emerged as an ideology that oppesed both communism and captialism and seeked to find a democratic way to a democratic non revoltuionary fourm of socialism.one of the earley supporters of democratic socialism was was the china democratic socialist party a political party in china which claimed democratic socialism along with the kumotang was one of 3 legal partys in the republic of china The CDSP's platform was to promote democratic socialism in China, world peace, individual freedoms, economic development, a narrowing of the gap between rich and poor, and equal rights for women. The party also sought the implementation of a social welfare system for public health and social security.dureing this time the cdsp became the leading voice of democratic socialism acrosse the world intill its cesed to be a party in 1991 After the ROC Government's retreat from mainland China, key members, including elected representatives and party leaders, followed the Kuomintang to Taiwan But for those who use the term in this way, the scope of the term "socialism" itself can be very vague, and include forms of socialism compatible with capitalism. For example, Robert M. Page, a Reader in Democratic Socialism and Social Policy at the University of Birmingham, writes about "transformative democratic socialism" to refer to the politics of the Clement Attlee government (a strong welfare state, fiscal redistribution, some nationalisation) and "revisionist democratic socialism", as developed by Anthony Crosland and Harold Wilson: .In the uk democratic socialism devolped strongley under the labour party notable democratic socialist writer george orwell wrote animal farm.in america democratic socialism continued to flourish in the socialist party of america which eventually became the dsa democratic socialists of america in ireland sinn fein is considerd to be the biggest democratic socialist party in the island In america Senator Bernie Sanders from Vermont is a self-described democratic socialist, and is the only socialist to ever be elected to the United States Senate.[27] During India's freedom movement, many figures on the left of the Indian National Congress and democratic socialists organized themselves as the Congress Socialist Party . Their politics, and those of the early and intermediate periods of Jayaprakash Narayan's career, combined a commitment to the democratic socialist transformation of society with a principled opposition to the one-party authoritarianism they perceived in the Stalinist revolutionary model. This political current continued in the Praja Socialist Party, the later Janata Party and the current Samajwadi Party which is a self procalmied democratic socialist party. in viet nam the Viet Nam Quoc Dan Dang translated in english to the nationalist party of viet nam the party advocated vietnamese nationalism and anti imperalism and also democratic socialism Modelling itself on the Republic of China's Kuomintang, the VNQDD gained a following among northerners, particularly teachers and intellectuals. The party, which was less successful among peasants and industrial workers, was organised in small clandestine cells.although it was a anti communist nationalist organization it advocated anti impearlism and democratic socialism. The folkesocialisme or people's socialism that emerged as a vital current of the left in Scandinavia beginning in the 1950s could be characterized as a democratic socialism in the same vein. Former Swedish prime minister Olof Palme is an important proponent of democratic socialism Bolvian president Evo morales is a self-described democratic socialist In the Middle East, the biggest democratic socialist party is the Organization of Iranian People's Fedaian (Majority). Category:social democracy